719
Judith has moved Jenny to the basement. Synopsis : The great house of Collinwood stands deserted. The family driven from it by an evil spirit who is determined to claim a possessed child as his own. But Barnabas, in an attempt to confront the ghost, finds himself back in the year in 1897 when the spirit lived as a man who uses a child to help him practice the black arts, as a gypsy discovers. But that is not all she suddenly sees... Quentin and Magda go to Collinwood and Quentin's room. Quentin tries to force more information on his presumed fate from her. She says she can't, the vision is gone. Quentin thinks how convenient that something like this should happen just when he was going to pump all the Barnabas information out of her. He wants to know who is going to kill him. He tries to force her, but she only says that it will be tonight. He decides the true way to Magda's heart is money, and produces some. Magda quickly gets more visions and tells that it will be a woman, and that she will use a knife. In the basement, Jenny has a nice conversation with Judith about her "babies". Judith asks her if she likes the basement better than the Tower Room. She truly does as the sunlight doesn't get into it. She then asks who Judith is. Judith foolishly tells her she's a Collins which sends Jenny in a rage. When the subject of the dolls' "father" comes up, Jenny really gets wound up. Judith quickly sidetracks her by saying her babies are awake. Jenny falls for it, and begins to tend to her dolls by talking and singing to them. Back in the West Wing, Quentin laughs at Magda's prediction. After all, if anybody kills him, it most certainly will be a woman, Quentin tells her. Who else would? He decides to brush off Magda by playing his tune on the gramophone. Magda asks why he plays that song so much. Quentin states that it's his theme. Back in the basement, Jenny puts the dolls back to sleep when she hears the music playing. She starts screaming "He's Back!". Jenny begins to turn on Judith screaming that the reason she came down here was to taunt her that "he" is back. Judith gets nervous and tries to focus Jenny's attention on the dolls again. After some hesitation, she falls for it again, and Judith quickly exits the room and locks the door. Jenny grabs her dolls and tells them not to hear the music. In the West Wing, even Magda starts to get sick of the tune, but Quentin won't stop playing it. Judith storms in to second Magda's motion on the music. Quentin asks why. Judith says it's driving her crazy. That's the reason he's playing it, retorts Quentin. Finally Judith turns the gramophone off. Quentin is furious that he can't even enjoy his own room even though it's now Judith's house. Judith leaves in a huff. Downstairs we see Dirk in his snappy outfit. Judith sees him and wants him to do something and keep it a secret and in return he'll get more money. Greedy Dirk jumps at the chance. Judith takes him down to the basement and Jenny's room. In the basement, Jenny is still upset over hearing the music when Judith and Dirk arrive. Dirk is more upset in the fact that Beth knew something he didn't, rather than the less than appealing task he is now expected to perform. When they open the door, Jenny goes wild and tries to escape. Manly Dirk grabs her while womanly Judith slaps her senseless. They take her back into the basement. In Quentin's room, Quentin won't let Magda leave and makes her look into her crystal ball. She looks and keeps repeating "full moon". Quentin asks if that's when he is to die. She finally says yes. He then tries to force the woman's identity out of her. Magda can only deduce two things 1) She was once very beautiful and 2) Her name begins with a J. Quentin concludes that Magda is taking about Judith. Magda finally gets to leave. Quentin warns her not to tell Barnabas about what has happened. Downstairs, Magda leaves, while Judith and Quentin go into the Drawing Room. Quentin decides to taunt Judith about his presumed knowledge. Eventually, he accuses Judith in plotting to murder him. He warns her not to do it, for she will die too. In the basement, Dirk gives Jenny her dinner. Jenny dumps her coffee, and stupid Dirk decides to bend down to clean it up. Jenny knocks him out and escapes. Upstairs looking around, she quickly finds a knife and says "Quentin". Memorable quotes : Magda: (to Quentin) You are an animal. ---- : Magda: Because you know that we live in two worlds, the one in which we live and the other which is planned in which death can be preordained... : Quentin: ...and avoided. ---- : Quentin: (about his theme song) I read somewhere where every person has a theme of music. Well, this is mine. When I'm alone, depressed, I can play this, and suddenly I'm not in this room or this house. I'm free somewhere, somewhere exciting. ---- : Quentin: (to Judith) Since you're saddled with me for eternity... whatever your plans. ---- : Judith: Murder would make my life so much easier. ---- : Quentin: I've never been sure anyone could correctly classify Judith as that. A fig, a prune, a dried apple, yes, but a woman, no. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * Marie Wallace as Jenny * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production Story * Quentin says drinking has never been one of his bad habits, but that he's always thought that if Judith ever took up a hobby, "it might be sherry." In a previous episode, Judith mentioned having acquired a taste for sherry and that her grandfather collected sherries. * Quentin explains his theme song and the reason he loves it so much in this episode (see memorable quotes). * Quentin says, "'Step into my parlor,' said the spider to the fly." This is a reference to the poem " " by Mary Howitt published in 1829. Quentin also quoted this in 714. * TAROT CARDS: Magda: (no cards named). * TIMELINE: Day 284 begins and will end in 721 (there is nothing to directly link this on-screen day with the previous one, but it could be the same or possibly a gap of a few days in between). Magda tells Quentin about his murder and that it will happen on a full moon within two days. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone appears as Magda and Quentin sit down at the table. * Jenny's room in the basement of Collinwood looks nothing like that in the present day.'' This is a mansion, so the basement no doubt has many rooms.'' * As Jenny rushes to check on her "babies," the stone pillar she was holding on to wobbles about. * Someone coughs loudly as Dirk and Judith discuss his getting paid. * The base on the crystal ball that Magda uses is round. Previously, it had a square base. * David Selby flubs over the words "I remember" and "embarrassed" and then ad-libs by saying, "I thought she thinks that I thought," and, "Then I thought she thinks I think." * Joan Bennett flubs, "Tell every... anybody..." * Judith slaps Jenny, who starts to cry. Her sobs can be heard in the next scene with Magda and Quentin. * As Dirk drags Jenny back into her room after Judith slaps her, he bumps up against the "brick wall," causing it to sway about. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 719 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 719 - Haunt YouCategory:Dark Shadows episodes